


Senseless

by Afrochick (Sebastina_Michaelis)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastina_Michaelis/pseuds/Afrochick
Summary: Prompt: writer a story or poem in which the main character/narrator does not have one, or more, of the five senses.





	Senseless

#SenselessChallenge

 

You had been robbed of the pleasure of sinking into your couch at the end of the day. The cushions sunk beneath you, but you were unable to feel the soft velvet beneath you. It wasn't the same. Truthfully, you hadn't even been that tired, physically at least. Now that you were alone you could finally begin to process what had happened to you; for better or for worse.

You watched as Paige wandered around your apartment. She would pick up some of the little nick-knacks Mei had left behind here and there or pull a book from the shelf. Some things never changed. You could hardly blame her though; you hadn't been here for years. If you hadn't been so adamant about clinging to this little slice of the past, someone else very well could have been living here. There would be a different arrangement of furniture and objects on the shelf. Different smells would linger in the air. At least you assumed this place still carried the faint smell of incense. No matter how infrequently Mei had burned it, the smell seemed to have soaked into every inch of the place.

You shake your head to yourself and lean back on the arm of the couch. As much as you still managed to miss her, things were better this way. You could hardly stand the thought of putting her through you nearly dying twice. Although this time you didn't think you were going to see the light of day again.

Having Paige take your chip to Clarity was the only way you knew how to ensure your safety. You hesitated to say you had accomplished anything significant in all the time you spent on Rhapsody, but Clarity must have saw something in you that you hadn't. You hoped she was right. Whether you liked it or not, you were now in this for the long haul.

You open and close your hand a few times. Now there was no mechanical sound our your arm transmitting data from your brain. If you hadn't been such an unnatural gray color you might have been able to pretend it was your own. It felt like a lifetime ago that you had been doing this exact same thing from a private room within the Spire. Only this time the unnerving feeling that your body wasn't your own was more well placed.

Now you knew what your experiments felt like; awake and alert but not entirely there. There was some irreparable disconnect between themselves and their new form. Years later some of them still didn't feel entirely themselves, but you could have hardly accounted for something like that. What was one body to another for an android? In a sense you could understand, but it was more about learning the limitations of your body. How fast or slow you could expect some things to happen.

_I'm not entirely a machine. They don't have souls._

You sigh and straighten again. Even if you didn't need to sleep, you wanted to lay down for awhile. Paige returned to your side when you stood and smiled. You could tell she was thinking about something. It was hard to tell if she was just adjusting or had some other problem you hadn't been alerted to. Whatever it was, only time could tell. You trusted that Paige wouldn't put it off for too long if it was truly important. 

“I'm going to bed for a little while. Don't feel like you have to stay.” You reset your hand on top of her head for a moment. Paige closes her eyes contently. Surely she couldn't feel this any more than you could and yet this small gesture seemed to mean the world to her. You couldn't wrap your head around it. Her hair had always been so soft too. You could almost imagine how it felt to have your fingers buried in it. But memories of things were never the same as reality. 

Paige shakes her head when you pull away and plops down on your couch. She would probably still be sitting there whenever you decided to face the world again. Or Clarity summoned you. Either way, you could take a small amount of comfort in knowing that Paige was watching over you while you slept.

 


End file.
